100 Short Stories of Fun!
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: I'm gonna try my best write all 100 short stories using all 100 prompts I found  I refuse to call these drabbles when they aren't  /  Randomness and OOCness to be expected but please give it a shot!
1. Jealousy

_(Ah, this one was incredibly fun to write! OOCness is to be expected in most, in not all, of these drabbles, this one included_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this drabble, if I did all of Organization XIII would still be alive and they'd have their hearts back.)_

**Jealousy**

Axel and Xion watched their blonde haired friend and the blonde girl next to him, from afar, with expressions that held a mixture of emotions, well would be emotions in some people's opinions. Xion's held mostly confusion and worry over how much less time Roxas had been spending with Axel and her compared to the time he now spent with the blond haired witch, Namine. Axel's held annoyance and a sense of knowing. "I can see what's happening," he muttered in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Xion asked, cocking her head to the side with confusion.

"And they don't have a clue!" Axel said, his voice raising as he seemingly became even more annoyed.

"Who?" Xion asked, looking around with complete and utter confusion.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two!" Axel fumed.

"Oh…" Xion said with a slightly saddened expression.

"The sweet caress of twilight," Saix said as he randomly walked by.

"There's magic everywhere," Xemnas replied, walking with Saix.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere… disasters in the air!" Xaldin said making a heavy gust of wind as he walked out of the room.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Demyx sang before stopping from the glare Axel was sending his way.

"And if he falls tonight…" Xion said quietly as her eyes became big and watery. "It can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history…" Axel said, starting tear up himself.

"In short, our pal is doomed…" the two said together before looking at each other and beginning to cry hysterically.

"…How often do they do that?" Namine asked Roxas with a worried expression, as the two had been watching the antics between Axel and Xion.

"Oh… just every time they go to the Pride Lands," Roxas said with a sigh.


	2. Love

**Love**

_Axel looked at the beauty before him with a longing expression. If only he could get the attention he so desperately craved. But alas, he was destined to be alone and never get the love he so longed for in return._

_A romance that was destined to be one sided from the beginning. It drove Axel to the brink of insanity at times, but he always managed to stay sane. He had to stay strong… if not for his love then for his two little buddies. They needed him and he wouldn't let them down just because he was too foolish to let go and move on._

"Is he writing about his _love_ again?" Roxas asked with a sigh, hearing someone talking down the hall.

"Yea," Xion said, rolling her eyes.

Axel thought they didn't know of his obsession, but they did. They knew all too well. Everyone did. It wasn't like he tried very hard to hide it. "It's kind of creepy if you ask me," Larxene said, overhearing the topic of conversation.

"Yea, I don't even know what he sees in it," Demyx said.

"Of course YOU don't," Xigbar said, chuckling slightly.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Saix asked, not that he actually cared.

"I'd start making arrangements for a padded room to be added here," Larxene snickered.

Soon enough a cry of pain rang out. "Why! Why can't you return my feelings!"

Roxas and Xion sighed, grabbing an extinguisher and bucket filled with water as they walked towards the source of the yelling. "I hope he didn't set a whole room on fire again," Xion muttered.

"No… Axel's always talking about how he likes smaller women," Roxas said. "A whole room of fire would equate to a very large person."

"Or a lot of small women in the same room," Xion pointed out.

"…Demyx, would you mind coming with us? Just in case Axel ended up trying to create himself a harem this time."


End file.
